gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 211
Introduction Pirako reveals her true identity and motivation while the tensions raise even further in Kabuki district. Plot As Jirochou leaves his subordinates are worried about the new rule but he sees it as an opportunity to wipe the floor with the others and has a plan up his sleeve. Back on the docks Pirako reveals her true allegiance and goal, to bring back the Gallant Jirocho of the past once more and that she is none other than Jirochou’s daughter. For this she wanted to get Gintoki on their side but with the recent turn of events they can get rid of Otose by pinning him as the aggressor and saying that he killed Katsuo. Stabbing him from behind and throwing him into the sea. And still covered in concrete, Gintoki leaps in to save him. The very quality that made Pirako want him on their side. With this turn of events Otose will be obliterated and while Saigou refuses to go along with it, Pirako steps in and tells them that it was Jirochou who killed Otose’s husband, Tatsugorou being reason enough, the three of them had started off as friends but when Tatsugorou won they got into a fight. It’s also because of his feelings for Otose that he abandoned her and her mother, all being a touchy subject for Jirochou. Because of this Jirochou heads off to kill Otose himself and in order to stop Saigou’s faction from intervening, Kada has taken his son hostage. Over at Otose’s bar she gets a call and tells the others to go on ahead for dinner and that she, Gintoki, and Pirako will catch up when the latter two get back, as they make their way down the street though a man still covered in concrete runs by and drops Katsuo nearby. Gintoki eventually makes his way back and when he arrives he finds a note from telling him that she’s kicking him out, but he knows what it really means. Instead of catching up Otose has gone to meet Jirochou at Tatsugorou’s grave and tells him that she won’t hold it against him if she’s to die here and while he tells her to run instead. She reminisces on how he and Tatsugorou fought together as the vigilante and the cop and that she considers the “members” of her faction to be her family. With the rain pouring down Gintoki finally makes it to the cemetery where he’s met with the sight of a motionless Otose on Tatusgorou’s grave, from behind Jirochou tells him that his master is gone and that due to her sacrifice he’ll spare his life. However Gintoki isn’t taking any of this and snaps as he lashes out, forcing Jirochou to draw his blade, something that makes Jirochou realise that the supposed monster that Otose was keeping around was the “Shiroyasha” and reflect that someone like him is following in his footsteps, but to him their were plenty freaks like him running around back then, slamming him into a far back wall as he tells the masterless guard dog to fuck off home. The rain continues to pour down as Gintoki makes his way forward, remembering the now broken one sided promise he made to Tatsugorou that he would protect Otose in what little time she had left. Characters *Doromizu Jirochou *Saigou Tokumori *Kurogoma Katsuo *Chin Pirako *Sakata Gintoki *Azumi あずみ *Kujaku Hime Kada *Terada Tatsugorou (flashback) *Otose *Catherine *Tama *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu (flashback) Trivia Category:Episodes